Planet Parsina
by Teenager-Videl
Summary: Suppose Kakarot was never sent to Earth, and the planet Vegeta was never destroyed. Will Kakarot still be peaceful? Please RR ty


A,N: Suppose the incident with Planet Vegeta never happened, Kakarot was never sent off Planet Vegeta, and he grew up surrounded by other Saiyans. Would his personality really have changed? By the way, I made up the name of their mother, because I didn't know what their mother was called. And also in case you don't know Kakarot's age in this, he's 17.  

**Dragonball Z – Planet Parsina******

**Chapter one- Bardock's shocking temper**

Bardock was down the stairs; he was looking out the window as the sun began to rise. He had not been able to sleep for quite some time now. This was because the enemy had destroyed his wife, Celerito, and he could not do anything to help her either. He clenched his fists at how helpless he was. Just then, he heard footsteps on the floor above him, no doubt, he knew that it was his two sons: Raditz and Kakarot. The two did not seem to get on well. Bardock couldn't figure out why though. He thought he treated them the same, but it couldn't be true…

Raditz first came down the stairs, wearing his Saiyan armour. Raditz was promoted not long ago to a very high-class status. If Prince Vegeta ever went out to another part of the galaxy, Raditz had to go and make sure he was ok. He believed that in his family, he was so much more important. And because of this, he always had to force his power on his little brother, by beating him up. Bardock never knew about this because he was too busy with his own missions. The only time they saw their father was in the morning. But never in the evenings, Bardock did not like bonding with his sons.  

Kakarot next came down the stairs. He resembled his father in every feature- a part from his personality. Kakarot did not like to see anyone getting bullied. He had the experience of being the underdog when he was younger, and had Raditz beating him up. When he was born, like every other Saiyan baby he was tested for his strength. He was now a Low-class Saiyan because of his strength back then. However now he was much stronger. He didn't get the chance to prove his strength though. No battle that the Low-Class were sent on was a challenge to Kakarot. However, even though he doesn't have a good challenge, that doesn't stop him from making sure, other, younger Saiyans don't get beaten up by bigger, arrogant Saiyans.       

Bardock went over to the two. They both had Saiyan armour on, however different colours because of the different statuses. He took out some food, placing it on the table. Bardock was very quiet as he did this. Raditz did not notice as he began boasting: 

"Oh, I am going to have such a challenge today. Prince Vegeta told me yesterday he's planning on going to a planet that will take three days from here. The furthest away we've been on yet!" He smirked. Bardock dropped a plate in shock, and then turned away. Both Saiyans turned around, and then Raditz continued eating. Kakarot on the other hand, looked over at his father.

"Father, what's wrong?" Kakarot asked, he looked down at the plate that had smashed, and then back to Bardock. He hadn't seen his father in this kind of mood before. It was strange, because Bardock was usually so relaxed. But now, he was so serious and tense. 

"Oh.. Nothing.." He said, trying to sound like he was ok. He remembered how Celerito was killed. She too was of higher class, and was one who was sent away to different planets in the galaxy. Unfortunately, one day she met her match in a warrior called: Parisian. Thinking of this caused Bardock to become so mixed with emotions. 

"Anyway.." Raditz interrupted. "I've soon got to get going. I'm going with Nappa also, and he said it'll be good practise to destroy the natives on that planet!" He laughed. 

"Just… Just leave!! And don't worry about your father!!" Bardock snapped. "And you didn't even tell me yesterday that you were planning to go on your demise trip!!!" 

"Demise trip? What are you talking about?" Raditz now blinked at Bardock. He could not figure out why his father was over reacting about him going on another mission. Bardock was usually so pleased to hear about him going on a trip with the Prince, but not today. Today he was angry, tense, any negative emotion Raditz could think of, that matched Bardock's personality. 

"I wouldn't expect you to know!! Too concerned about your own appearance and challenges, you don't realise how upset I am!!" Bardock shot at him. 

"Why are you upset? Because I managed to get further than you on the status table!!!" Raditz glared, and Bardock punched him in the face. Raditz rubbed his sore cheek, and glared even more. 

"Don't you… Dare..!! Say that about me!!" Bardock raged. "In case you've forgotten, your own mother went on a trip that was days away!! And she was…" He stopped himself from saying it. 

"Raditz! How can you be so insensitive! Can't you see that Dad is hurt, and all you're doing is making him more hurt!"    

"Hah, no he's not. He's trying to stop me from going on that trip, so I don't end up even stronger than him. He wants me to have a really low life on this dumb planet with unworthy competitors."

Bardock advanced over to him, picking him up by the collar.

"What did you say about this planet!?! How can one of my sons have such disrespect for the planet they were raised on!?" Raditz looked a bit surprised at his father's sudden movements. And tried to shift Bardock's hand away from his collar. Bardock still continued to rage at his son. "You were raised here! All these people.. How can you call them unworthy!? They cared for you when you were sick! They taught you techniques! Without any of them, you would still be a nobody!!" Bardock shouted, and then let go of his son. He turned, putting his tail around his waist. Then he left the two boys, and went outside into the fresh air.

Raditz went back over to the table, seeing his brother was motioning for him to go outside to Bardock. He shook his head however. Not wanting to go outside and talk to Bardock. 

"How can you just stay inside when you know what you've said has upset him?!" 

"Easy, like this." Raditz said, and then pushed the chair in. "Anyway runt, I'm going to see Prince Vegeta, and I am going to that planet!! Not even he," he motioned to Bardock. "Can stop me!"

With that, Raditz went upstairs. Packing his bag, full of food and plenty of supplies. With his attitude, Raditz came down the stairs going out the other door he marched off towards the palace. Kakarot moved over to the door, watching his brother disappear out of sight. Bardock however, had no idea Raditz was gone. He just looked up at the sky, a single tear appears in his eye as he thought of what happened to his wife: Celerito, while at Planet Parsina… 

A,N: *drums sound* I could not resist having some sort of twist in it! Lol, so what's going to happen on this Planet? Will Kakarot follow his brother, or stay with his father to comfort him? Only one-way you'll find out, please come back soon for the second chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews are appreciated.     


End file.
